Every toothbrush (manual or electric) has a head with a set of tufts, and each tuft typically comprises a bundle of bristles.
Typical rectangular tufted brushes have 5 or 6 tufts along their length and 2 or 3 tufts across their width. There are designs with a greater density of tufts, such as 10 to 12 tufts in length and 3 to 4 tufts in width. By arranging the tufts closer together, the bristles may be able to get between and around gums better because the bristles are closer together.
There are also toothbrush designs with different length tufts. Some extra-long, high-density bristles form tufts that are used to to target hidden plaque caught deep between the teeth and to reach other hard-to-clean areas.
As plaque will never be completely removed from those hard to reach areas, there is a need to adjust toothbrush designs towards improved plaque removing performance.
Other oral cleaning devices exist which make use of bristles or tufts for cleaning the teeth, gums or tongue. There is a need for improved cleaning performance in oral cleaning devices generally.